Happy New Year
by BoOk-NeRd38
Summary: Faxy one-shot. The flock is at Dr. Martinez's for the new year, and they celebrate with the ball dropping. What will happen? R&R please.


**Just a cute little one-shot about new years. Hope you all have a good one!! Enjoy!**

**This story is before MAX, but not really anywhere in particular. Um… just say they're at Dr. Martinez's house the first time they all go there, in the 3****rd**** book. And, obviously, it's new years.**

We were all sitting on the couch at my mom's house, eating popcorn and watching the ball drop. Well, almost. It was 11:23, and we were all waiting anxiously. I was getting tired, since we rarely ever stayed up this late. I yawned as Nudge babbled on and on about how excited she was for the New Year. Personally, I wasn't too excited. A new year meant new experiences, and that could mean new companies trying to kill us or torture us. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my face, and I heard Ella giggle next to me.

"What?" I asked, with my mouth completely full of buttery popcorn, so it sounded more like "Hawat". Ella laughed harder as I glared at her. She just smiled sweetly. I shook my head.

I looked around at my family. Nudge was jumping around to Rihanna, who was performing on stage at the Rockefeller plaza, Gazzy was huddling with Iggy, most likely planning a bomb, and I glared at him in a "don't you dare" way, but he smiled innocently at me. I couldn't help but smile back, and then he went back to whispering to Ig. Angel was jumping around with Nudge now, and Ella got up to join them. My mom was sitting on the couch watching the girls go crazy in front of the TV. Finally, Fang. He was sitting there, staring back at me. There was something in his gaze that wouldn't let me look away. I couldn't read his eyes, but they were wide open. I just couldn't identify the emotion. My breath hitched, and I felt trapped. I finally remembered how to breathe and blinked, breaking the spell. But he still didn't stop staring. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward. I glared at him, then looked back at the TV.

Now it was Green Day performing, and the girls were singing along- horribly, sorry to say. I winced. The clock now said 11:32. Yes! Almost the next year. I leaned back on the couch as the girls decided to take a break. Ella plopped down next to me, and Angel sat in front of me and leaned against my legs. I stroked her curly blonde hair, and she giggled. She had drank 3 Mountain Dews, and she was on a caffeine high. I was _not_ the one to give that to her, by the way. You can thank Iggy for that.

"Hey, Max, you know what would be so sweet?" Angel's adorable blue eyes stared up at me from my knees.

"Hm?" I cocked my head to the side as I asked.

She just smiled and said in my head, sweet as ever, _If Fang kissed you at midnight._

My eyes went wide, and I barely stopped myself from dropping my jaw to the floor. I blinked about a thousand times, and slightly shook my head.

"Angel, why would you think that?" I whispered, but Nudge started screaming and jumping up and down, squealing "It's almost time! It's almost time!!" Ella got up and joined her, followed by Angel and then Gazzy. Iggy just jumped up and down on the couch like a dork. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene, and even Fang cracked a little smile. Fang. He was so confusing. Did he like me, or not? And what about what Angel had said. I sighed and shook my head, clearing it of thinking anything. The clock now said 11:52. I smiled. Almost time. Fang suddenly moved and caught my eye, then motioned with his head to the hallway. I gave him a confused look, and all he did was smirk, which made me a little mad. I followed him anyways.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway, the girls screamed as the clock got loser to midnight.

"What's this about, Fang?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, really." He waved it off, and looked out the hallway to the TV again. One minute left until the countdown started.

"Crazy, isn't it? The year's gone by so fast. It's almost unreal." I told him, and he locked eyes with me. I was trapped again.

"Yeah, it really is." He smiled, and my breath hitched. The girls started screaming the countdown, and was it just me or was Fang moving closer to me? I pursed my lips, thinking.

"29…28…27…" I heard, and Fang really was moving closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. I mean, what if we broke up? We would never be as close as we were, and that could lead to us not surviving as long because we depended so much on each other.

"17…16…15…" my heart was pumping faster and faster, and I could smell his warm breath on my face. My eyes started to close involuntarily, and I moved a little closer to him.

"9…8…7…6…" At that moment, I realized just how much I loved him. I needed him, more than anything. I knew that we were meant to be together, for the rest of our lives. We were _made_ for each other, and we would never break up. Ever.

"3…2….1!" they screamed, and Fang's warm lips met mine. I –literally- saw fireworks, and Fang smiled a little as I kissed him back. The girls went wild in the other room. He started to pull back, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there for a long time.

Finally, we needed to breathe, and we broke apart. My eyes opened slowly and met with his gorgeous deep brown ones, and he smiled hugely at me. I could only smile back, I was so happy.

"Happy New Year, Max." he whispered, and I just laid my head on his chest and stayed there for as long as I could.

_See, Max? I told you so. _Angels little voice giggled in my head.

_I know_. I thought back.

**Sooo… sorry if it's a little cheesy. I just really felt like doing something very Faxy for New Years. I hope you liked it! Review please!!:)**

**BoOk-NeRd38**


End file.
